Cross Academy: One Wacky School
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: Something strange is going on at Cross Academy. Characters from Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, Twilight, Ghost Whisperer, Ouran High School Host Club are meeting. . .and why did someone fall from the sky! R&R Rated T for safety.


**A/N Ouran High School Host Club, Shugo Chara, Vampire Knight, and Fruits Basket. I LOVE ALL OF THESE ANIMES!!! I STILL HAVE MORE ANIMES THAN THAT! There are also hints of Harry Potter and Twilight too . . . and maybe Ghost Whisperer . . .** **But I'll give the complete list of all the books, animes etc. later when I'm COMPLETELY sure that that's all. (which will probably never happen since I go on the internet literally every day searching for these things . . . unintentionally. I just go on YouTube and try to find Shugo Chara, but I find Vampire Knight instead . . . WHICH IS A GOOD THING!) Also, if you want to have your eyes melted, go ahead and read the summary.**

**Summary: The Host Club is going to be the Cross Academy's newest transfer students. (Tamaki is Tamaki, the usual. ^-^" From Ouran High School Host Club) Anyway, Amu and friends (with their charas of course) take a trip to Cross Academy and stay with the chairman. Ikuto's a temporary transfer student at Cross Academy and so is Utau who followed him. Amu and the others get tutored by Zero and Yuuki who are also supposed to babysit them (chairman's orders). They also have to watch over all of the new students. Yuki (from Fruits Basket!), Kyo, and Tohru also transfer to Cross Academy. (Shigure's all alone, unfortunately) Michiru, Chika, and Shito are still on the quest to get their zombie-loan debt repaid and that eventually leads them to Cross Academy. (From Zombie-Loan) Hanazono Karin and Kazune take a field trip and get stuck in the school because of the snowstorm. (From Kamichama Karin) Hikari and Kei get partnered together to observe student life at Cross Academy. (From Special A) What happens when new people from different universes meet? New friends? Or new enemies? What happens when a certain someone falls through the roof? And what happens when everyone gets stuck in the building from a snow storm?**

**Enjoy!!!**

_Chairman's House, 6:00 AM, Sunday, Winter Break._

The rain pounded the house's roof when something other than the scraping of forks interrupted the Yuuki and Kaien Cross's breakfast.

_Knock, knock!_

The chairman looked up from his breakfast and opened the door. "Who are you?"

Yuuki leaned sideways in her seat, curiously, peeking through the little space provided.

A girl with strawberry pink, and apparently wet, hair looked up at the chairman and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to disturb you. I'm Hinamori Amu." She stuck her hand out.

The chairman shook her hand firmly and pulled it away. "Nice to meet you, Hinamori Amu. I'm Kaien Cross. But you can call me . . . 'UNCLE CROSS'!" He shouted happily.

Amu cringed back as she thought, _Another pervert?_ "Um, okay . . . Uncle-" She winced then continued "- . . . My friends, Ikuto and Utau are transferring here so we're here to escort them. And my friends and I have decided to stay near them. So . . . do you know a good, cheap place to stay around here?" Amu asked, eyes downcast.

"Hmm . . . UNCLE CROSS WILL TAKE YOU ALL IN FOR FREE!" He shouted joyfully and opened the door wider. "Come in! Come in! Yuuki, say hi to Hinamori Amu!"

Yuuki walked up to Amu and smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Cross Yuuki, the chairman's adopted daughter."

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you Yuuki-senpai." Amu smiled back.

Kaien Cross had rivers of tears streaming down his face. "It's Daddy . . ."

Ran and Miki hovered around Yuuki's head. "Her egg's going to hatch soon, Amu-chan!" Ran chirped happily.

Yuuki blinked. "Did you hear something?"

Amu snatched Ran and Miki while Yuuki wasn't looking before smiling. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Suu rubbed her eyes and peeped out of Amu's bag. "I'm so tired –desu. And the rain got my snack wet." Suu held up a drenched cookie and frowned. "Oh, well. I'll just make another one –desu."

Kiseki ducked into the house and scowled. "A king should not be treated like this! Loyal servants!" Kiseki snapped at Suu, Ran, and Miki. "Dry me off at once!"

Amu's guardian charas glared at Kiseki, including Miki. "No."

"Hey, you guys!" Amu called behind her. "They said we could stay here!"

Tadase, Kukai, Nadeshiko, and Rima ran in, causing the chairman to spin.

"Whoa, didn't see ya there." Kaien held his head, dizzy.

"Arigatou!" The guardians bowed before Kaien.

Amu gritted her teeth at their pitiful display. "You don't have to bow."

"But we are ever so grateful for them letting us stay here!" Tadase smiled at Amu, stunning her into silence.

She shook her head. That was not the 'cool and spicy' character. That unfortunately, was Ran's. But then again, Ran _was_ her would-be self. . . .

"No one's showed me that much appreciation! It turns me to tears!" Kaien said, interrupting Amu's thoughts.

"We, the guardians, are happy you are pleased with our display, and are also happy that you have let us stay within your humble . . . home." Tadase said politely.

**A/N Shugo Chara has now met Vampire Knight. Who's next to join the story . . . ?**


End file.
